Ohne jede Regel
by jolly-for-heart07
Summary: Die erste Liebe ist was besonderes, das merkt auch Bella. Was aber wenn Bella merkt das ihre Große liebe es gar nicht ernst mit ihr meint. Was wird sie tun?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, wundert euch nicht. Ich wollte wieder was schreiben. Der Anfang der anderen Storys fällt mir nicht mehr ein. Und meine Freundin erinnerte mich dass ich diese Geschichte noch auf meinem Laptop habe. So werde ich sie mal veröffentlichen. Was sagt ihr? Soll ich weiter machen? Wäre traurig wenn nicht, all diese Arbeit dann umsonst. Hoffe ich schreibt mir schön. Viel Spaß beim Lesen =) **

**Bella´s POV**

Mit meinen Neunzehnjahren durfte ich herausfinden was Liebe bedeutet, ich durfte wissen wie sie sich anfühlt, was für schöne und traurige Seiten sie hat. Natürlich bekomme ich oft von Erwachsenen zu hören, ich wüsste nicht was liebe ist. Doch sie irren sich. Ich durchlebe sie. Und ich Stimme den Menschen zu die sagen, dass sie das schönste im Leben ist. Es ist das Wertvollste Geschenk im leben, geliebt zu werden, mach deiner Lieben eine Freude und geb ihr genau dieses Gefühl zurück.

Ich weiß selbst nicht wie ich dieses Gefühl noch einmal durchleben kann, nachdem ich mir sicher gewesen bin das man nur einmal lieben kann. Ich dachte immer, wenn du einen Menschen liebst dann passiert das nur einmal in deinem ganzen Leben.

Diese Person von der ich dachte, er sei derjenige mit dem ich für immer zusammen sein möchte schaffte es mir mit nur ein paar kleinen Worten das Herz rauszureißen und es mit Füßen zu treten.

_Ab wann darf man lieben? Bis wann darf man lieben? Gibt es Regeln für die Liebe? Regeln die man befolgen kann, sodass man nicht verletzt wird? Ja und wenn es genau solche Regeln gibt, wer hat sie erfunden? _

Man muss stark sein um das zu überwinden. Es dauerte, aber man kann es schaffen und eher man sich versieht, steht die Wahre Liebe vor einem. Wie er damals vor mir stand. Ohne jede Regel, ohne wenn und aber verliebten wir uns. Und es ist wunderbar.

**A/N: Soo der Anfang ist gemacht. Was sagt ihr?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1 Bella POV**

Das Wetter in Phönix konnte man als Sonnenfreundlichsten Staat in den ganzen USA bezeichnen. Es gab kaum ein Tag an dem die Sonne nicht am Himmel leuchtete. Ungewöhnlicher ist es deshalb, dass sich heute dicke graue Wolken am Himmel bildeten. Ich schaute Stirnrunzelnd von meiner Sonnenbrille herab in den Himmel. Es scheint so als würde Phönix seit langer Zeit mal wieder ein Besucht von der Regen Fee bekommen.

Ich bin Isabella Swan, Bella genannt Zwanzigjahre Jung und ich lebe seit meiner Geburt in Phönix. Mein Leben kann man nicht gerade als aufregend bezeichnen. Beide meiner Eltern sprechen kein Wort mehr mit mir, weil ich mich für ein Leben mit meinem Freund gewidmet habe. Sie mögen ihn nicht und stellten mir deshalb das Ultimatum, entweder er, oder sie würde mich von zu Hause rauswerfen. Natürlich ist das Hart gewesen, aber ich wusste das ich mit Edward zusammen sein wollte. Deshalb entschiede ich mich für Edward. Seither lebe ich mit ihm.

Soweit ich denken kann, beeinflussen meine Eltern meine Entscheidungen, so kommt es das ich es versäumte aufs College zu gehen, so dass ich sich mein Traum nie erfüllen konnte. Mein Traum ist es zu unterrichten. Doch dafür brauche ich eine College Ausbildung, die ich, oder meine Eltern, sich nicht leisten können. Viele Eltern fangen schon vor der Geburt ihrer Kinder an für das College zu sparen, doch bei meinen Eltern stand das nie zur Debatte. So habe ich eine tolle Berufsausbildung als Zahnarzthelferin gemacht. Es hat natürlich auch seine Vorteile und Nachteile, wobei die Nachteile überwiegen, aber so habe ich damals meine erste Liebe kennengelernt. Zumindest dachte ich dass es Liebe ist.

**2 Jahre zuvor.**

„Also Ms. Swan, machen Sie den Patienten bitte bereit ich bin ich wenigen Augenblicken bei Ihnen. Ich muss eben noch ein Wichtiges Telefonat führen. Sie haben ja alles soweit im griff oder?" fragte Dr. Kamp mich während ich nervös zum Behandlungszimmer sah. Es ist mein erster Tag alleine in der Zahnarztpraxis zuvor war noch ein anderes Mädchen bei mir, Angela Webber. Sie hat mir immer geholfen, wenn ich Hilfe brauchte. Doch nun ist sie nicht mehr da. Angela ist mit ihrem Freund Ben zurück nach Texas gezogen, da ihre Mutter dort lebt und sie dringend Hilfe benötigt.

„Das schaffe ich schon Herr. Doktor." Sagte ich und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen man sollte meine Nervosität nicht mitbekommen, das wäre super schlecht fürs Geschäft, oder in meinem Fall für den Beruf.

„Gut, gut dann man los" Ich sah noch kurz zu wie mein Chef um die Ecke bog eher ich tief Luft holte und das Behandlungszimmer betragt. Als ich sah wer auf den Behandlungsstuhl saß vergingen mir Atem und der Mut. Ich merkte nur noch wie meine Beine anfingen zu wackeln als der junge Mann der vor mir saß mir aufmunternd zu grinste und ehe ich mich versah lag ich in seinen Armen.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte er mich mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck. Ich spürte wie ich tief rot anlief und versuchte es schnell zu verbergen indem ich mich aus seinen Armen rollte und mit einem lauten „Plumps" auf den Boden knallte. „_Na toll Swan auf in Runde Zwei, du kannst dich weiter blamieren."_ Ich schloss die Augen um diese Stimme zu verbergen, sie hat recht ich sollte aufhören mich so anzustellen.

„Es tut mir leid" verlegen nahm ich seine Hand und zog mich hoch. „Sie sollten derjenige sein, der Umfällt nicht ich." Sein Lachen was danach kam was göttlich in meinen Ohren. Der ganze Mann war Göttlich. Sein Hemd was er trug zeigte wie gut durchtrainiert er ist. Beim lachend schimmerten seine blauen Augen hell auf und seine blendenden weißen Zähne ließen mich fragen was er hier zu suchen hat.

„Ich kann es schon verkraften, danke aber" sagte er und setzte sich auf den Behandlungsstuhl.

„Du bist aber nicht die Ärztin oder?" fragte er und beobachte dabei wie ich die Behandlung vorbereitete. Ich musste lachte, hat er etwas Angst?

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen"

„Ich bin Jack"

„Isabella, Bella genannt" lächelte ich. Wieder merkte ich wie mir die Röte in die Wangen schoss. Wie schaffte dieser Kerl das? Und wieso schlug mein Herz so wild?

„Gut, Miss Swan, dann schauen Sie zu was bei dem jungen Mann gemacht werden muss." Höre ich Herr. Kamp. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. Ich habe ihn gar nicht kommen hören.

„Eine Kontrolle der Z3 und Z2." Sagte ich und schaute im System nach, wo alle Dateien der Patenten gespeichert werden. Ich drehte mich um und sah dass mich Jack immer noch angrinste. Also bald hat der Kerl echt ein Kieferproblem.

„So Jackob Sie sind wieder Fit. Wenn sie wieder Probleme haben sollte, dann kommen Sie vorbei. Holen Sie sich bei meiner Assistentin noch ein Rezept gegen die Schmerzen und dann sollten Sie keine Schmerzen mehr haben. Ein schönen Tag. Miss Swan ich mache Feierabend."

Kaum ist Herr. Kamp aus dem Zimmer verschwunden stellte sich Jackob neben mich. Er hat immer noch das trügerische grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Sollte er keine Schmerzen haben?

„Bella, ich wollte dich fragen würdest du mit mir ausgehen wollen?"

„_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaas"_

Hat er mich wirklich gefragt ob mit ihm ausgehe? Ich habe bis jetzt in meinen ganzen Achtzehnjahren noch nie eine Verabredung gehabt, weil ich in der Schule und auch hier ziemlich zurückgezogen lebe. Ich frage mich wieso sollte er mit einer wie mir ausgehe? An mir ist nichts Besonderes. Ich habe schulterlange braune Haare, die sich bei Wind und Wetter locken und das sieht oft wie ein aus. Dann sind meine Fingernägel abgeknabbert und ich trage kein Make Up was meine kleinen braun Augen noch kleiner macht und dann habe ich noch diese störenden Sommersprossen. Und last but not least war ich nur durchschnittlich groß. Also warum sollte so ein gut aussehender Kerl mit mir ausgehen?

„Ja klar" hörte ich mich sagen. Was? Habe ich das gerade gesagt?

„Gut" antwortete Jack und verließ immer noch strahlend den Raum. Kaum hat er das Zimmer verlassen ließ ich mich auf den nächsten Hocken fallen. Wie konnte das passieren? Ich habe die erste Schicht alleine gemeistert und dazu habe ich dann noch eine Verabredung mit einem gutaussehenden Kerl. Wo ist die nächste Höhle?

„Äh Bella?" hörte ich Jacks Stimme vom weitem. Ich bekam Angst hat er es sich anders überlegt? Bitte nein"

„Kann ich dich anrufen? Wegen dem Date, aber hier hast du Erst mal meine Nummer." Sagte er und gab mir ein Stück Papier.

Jetzt habe ich auch noch seine Nummer Glückstag!!

„Ich geb dir meine auch, warte." Ich suchte ein Stück Papier aber der Raum besitzt nur Spucktücher. „darf ich dir die Diktieren?

„ja aber sicher"

Am selben Abend erschien eine Nachricht auf mein Handy, von Jack natürlich.

„_Hast du Feierabend? War klasse dich kennengelernt zu haben. Wollen wir uns Freitag treffen? Würde dich in das Restaurant Bella Italia einladen" xx Jacko _

„_Danke, ja endlich zu Hause. War auch nett dich kennengelernt zu haben. Ich habe ja mit allem gerechnet, aber mit sowas nicht wirklich. Bella Italia klingt gut, 20 Uhr? Xx Bella _

„_Seh dich dann um 20Uhr da. Schlaf schön" xx Jack_

„_Danke du auch" xx Bella_

An diesem Abend strahlte ich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Wie wunderbar das zur Zeit läuft. Wer denkt den auch, dass man eine Verabredung beim Zahnarzt bekommen kann. Ich habe diesen Beruf anfangs verflucht, weil ich kein Blut abkann und das meine Eltern wussten. Mir blieb aber nichts anderes übrig. Meine Eltern wollten das so und was die wollen musste ich machen.

„Wie läuft es bei dir Renee´" fragte mein Vater, Charlie meine Mutter als wir beim Abendessen saßen. Es ist jeden Abend dasselbe Ritual, wie war dein Tag, was hast du gemacht usw.

„Es läuft gut, das Geschäft wird sich wieder erholen." Renee´ arbeitet als Unternehmensberaterin und sie ist gerade dabei ein klein Geschäft vor der Insolvenz zu bewahren. Für mich ist das wohl der langweiligste Beruf auf Erden, aber jeder hat einen anderen Geschmack. Charlie ist der Polizeichef hier in Phönix also gut angesehen mit vielen Kontakten, was ziemlich nervig ist. Zuerst sollte ich dort meine Ausbildung machen, aber Renee´ hat da ein Veto eingelegt, Glück für mich.

„Bella und bei dir?

„Wie immer das alte." Meine Standard Antwort.

„Bella" schimpfte meine Mutter „das kann doch nicht sein. Erzähl doch irgendeine Kleinigkeit. Irgendwas muss doch passiert sein." Ich verdrehte die Augen. Die beiden konnten ziemlich aufdringlich sein.

„Patient 1. Karies, Patient 2. Wurzelbehandlung, Patient 3 Kontrolle." Ich weiß dass diese Antwort mein Vater aus der Fassung bringen wird. Ich hörte die die Gabel unsanft auf den Teller geknallt wurde und mein Vater mit Roten Kopf den kopfschüttelt. „Was haben wir bei dir nur falsch gemacht? Bei Emmet läuft es doch auch"

Mein großer Bruder Emmet. Er entkam die Hölle hier vor ein paar Jahren indem er seine Freundin Rosallie geheiratet hat. Konnte mir das nicht auch passieren, ach ja Jack wartet schon.

„Tut mir leid, Vater. Es gibt nicht viel dort. Das wisst ihr selber."

Meine Mutter schaute genervt zu meinem Vater, sie wussten dass ich diesen Beruf hasse und jedes Mal endete diese Konversation im Streit.

„Ich geh ins Bett, wenn ich darf"

„Du darfst Isabella."

„Gute Nacht , mein Schatz" sagte Renee´ und gab mir ein Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich liebe meine Eltern, aber die verhindern das Leben was ich will. Wie konnte das passieren? Bei Emmet lief alles anders.

Mit dem letzten Gedanken an Jakob ging ich ins Bett. Nur noch ein paar Tage dann sehe ich ihn wieder.


End file.
